The Game
by bucktooth22
Summary: Maleficent and Aurora have a fight and the game begins. Oneshot Fluff written for Alisonmoc who gave me the idea


Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent.

Maleficent was walking down the hall of the castle with Diaval perched on her shoulder. When she became aware of some distant crying, she changed direction and soon found Aurora weeping softly. The winged fairy approached the weeping princess warily, laying a hand on her shaking shoulder. "What is upsetting you?" She asked softly.

"Philip. He's gone home. I miss him so terribly." Aurora confessed.

"Crying over a boy." Maleficent mused, looking at Diaval who understood the irony.

"Not just any boy!" Aurora shouted. Maleficent took her hand back with a look of disappointment. "He's coming back for me." Aurora sniffed. Maleficent took that as a personal jab so she stood and, with Diaval following her, flew off. Aurora looked at her hands; they were wet with her tears. She realized what she'd done, what she'd said. "Oh no." She gasped as she hurried off, fetching her horse to go after her fairy godmother.

* * *

Aurora arrived at Maleficent's favorite tree, not surprised to see the fairy sitting in it with a black bird next to her. "Fairy godmother!" Aurora called up to her, not surprised that Maleficent had chosen to ignore her. "I'm sorry." Aurora called up and, no surprise, her only response was silence. Maleficent did however; change Diaval into a person to keep 'Beastie' entertained.

"Hello Aurora." Diaval smiled and proceeded to pat her on the head awkwardly.

"Hello Diaval." She said as they began walking away from the tree.

"Maleficent is very delicate in matters of the heart and your comment, although I know it meant to harm to her, did, in fact, upset her." He said reasonably.

"What can I do?" Aurora asked, wanting to make her fairy godmother feel better.

"Give her time little one." Diaval laughed. "She's spoken to me on the matter and has decided that negotiations between the two of you for the merge of your peoples will continue, but any side interactions will be limited at her discretion and choosing." He said. Aurora sighed sadly but nodded in acceptance.

"Thank you." She said as a plan came to mind. She offered her old bird friend a smile and goodbye as she hurried off back to the castle to set up for tomorrow's meeting.

* * *

Maleficent was struck with a certain poignancy as she landed in her usual spot. Only it was different. The balcony had been covered with grass. Grass was covering the ground of the high balcony. As Maleficent stepped inside the castle, her bare feet wanting to return to the soft grass, Diaval smirked. They walked to the room their daily meetings had been held for the past week, and she smiled as she figured out what was going on. Flowers of all colors shapes and sizes were in vases all around the large conference room and there at the table sat little Aurora. She was wearing the dress she knew was Maleficent's favorite, a light green one with sky blue ribbons. "Hello godmother." Aurora said innocently.

"Aurora." Maleficent greeted with a small nod as she took her seat. Diaval stood behind her chair smirking at Aurora.

"Today we are supposed to talk about the-" Aurora began.

"Aurora." Maleficent cut in. "All of these flowers make my head simply explode. I do not think I will be able to meet in this room." Maleficent said before standing and moving swiftly from the room. Aurora chased after her, her plan failing.

"I got them for you. I thought you'd like them." Aurora said desperately.

"I think we shall meet again when you are not up to shenanigans and silly tricks." Maleficent said as she took off, Diaval turning into a Raven and following her but not before tossing Aurora an apologetic look.

"Silly tricks." Aurora huffed. "She thinks I'm still just a child. I'll show her a child." Aurora huffed as she decided to give Maleficent some of her own medicine. A little silent treatment would do her good.

* * *

The next day Maleficent received word from a messenger that Aurora had postponed the meetings. Under the proper, neat, perfectly pompous letter, in the bottom corner was scribbled

_Because I'm not talking to you either._

Maleficent laughed and shook her head. Her little beastie wanted a fight? She took off, flapping her powerful wings, propelling her fast into the sky and towards the castle. She knew where Aurora was thanks to Diaval, her little winged shadow. She landed silently and snuck up behind her little beastie, tapping her on the shoulder and laughing at her jump. "I'm not talking to you." Aurora announced. Maleficent nodded in mock seriousness.

"I know. I got your letter." Maleficent said holding it up and pointing at the scribble in the corner.

"Are you here to ask forgiveness?" Aurora asked as she tried to regain her heir of superiority.

"I'm here to accept yours little beastie." She laughed as she kissed the top of her blond head.

"How about you accept each other's?" Diaval offered. "You've each done something to upset the other so apologize to each other and move on." He said. The two girls look at each other before smiling. Aurora was the first to nod, her way of apologizing. Maleficent did the same and before the fairy or the human raven knew what was happening Aurora had lunged for her fairy. Her arms curled around the slender waist, under the wings and pulled the larger woman close. Her rose lips pressed themselves against Maleficent's pale ones. Diaval smiled, glad the game had ended. The only thing he did t understand was that it hadn't just ended. It had just begun.


End file.
